SÓLO NECESITAS CREER
by Claudia Gazziero
Summary: [UA][OneShot] Ella creía que todo estaba perdido. Él sólo quería que ella estuviera bien. Tal vez el engreído Inuyasha Taisho le enseñara a una arruinada Kagome que no todo estaba tan mal, y que era ella, la que no quería ver que todo era realmente perfecto para el amor.


**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LO TOMO PRESTADO SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO.**

* * *

Para Kagome Higurashi, una frustrada estudiante de Ingeniería, el convertirse en madre soltera había destruido todas sus expectativas. Tal vez el engreído de Inuyasha Taisho hiciera algo más que presumir en su cara todos los logros de su exitosa vida, y le mostrara que no todo era tan malo como ella creía.

**SÓLO NECESITAS CREER**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**I**

—Buenos Tardes. —Saludó Kagome desde detrás del mostrador al cliente número cien mil de ese día, ya no importaba. La voz del altoparlante resonó en todo el lugar, anunciando las ofertas de último momento.

—Buenas Tardes. —le respondió la vieja regordeta sin mirarla. Vigiló cada una de las cosas que marcaba Kagome para revisar que nada fuese cobrado de más.

—¿Cliente Premium? —Acertó.

—Sí. —Reprodujo la mujer de más de cincuenta años, con su abrigo de terciopelo y su gorro ostentoso. Los lentes de cristal reflejaron el cansino rostro de la cajera.

—Número, por favor… —Interrogó Kagome, siguiendo el protocolo.

—58765 —respondió la señora, el collar de perlas se escapó por entremedio de sus pechos y salió a relucir con la blanca luz del supermercado.

Kagome movió sus dedos ágilmente por sobre el teclado, al ritmo de la áspera voz de la clienta. Dio la suma del total de la venta a la amargada mujer, que observó despectiva todas las bolsas que el muchacho del empaque estaba echando en un carro y murmuró algo sobre lo difícil que era vivir en esos días.

Sacó la chequera de un bolso, un lápiz a juego con su natural cabello rubio atado en un peinado de peluquería, y escribió la suma.

—¡Gracias por comprar en nuestras sucursales! —Articuló mecánicamente, sin ganas la cajera de la caja 23 cuando la noble de sociedad se marchó, seguida por su nana asalariada, sin darle la despedida a ella ni la propina al chico de las bolsas.

—Otra de esas viejas ricas… —murmuró. Creían tenerlo todo y miraban a los empleados de alrededor por el rabillo del ojo. Tomó la barra y la levantó para que la cinta avanzara con los productos que anunciaban un nuevo visitante.

—Buenas Tardes. —dijo, resignándose a su oscura vida en esa silla.

—¡Buenas Tardes, señorita! —le respondió el anciano del otro lado de la pantalla de los precios.

Kagome no se esforzó por ser cortes, él era un trabajador como ella, de su clase… él no iba a ir a quejarse con el supervisor por un mal trato.

—¿Cuenta Premium? —Parafraseó dispuesta a digitar.

El abuelo rió. —No… No manejo esas cosas. —Kagome pasó el pan, la mantequilla, la leche y dos yogures. Hizo los descuentos correspondientes que sólo hacía a la gente que se dignaba a saludarla de buena manera y le dijo la suma a cancelar. El hombre sacó su vieja billetera de cuero y le entregó dos billetes y dos monedas.

—Kao… ¿Tienes dos de cinco, por uno de diez? —Sango Ikari, su compañera de trabajo y amiga trabajaba en la caja de al lado desde hacía dos años.

Abrió el cajón asegurado y sacó dos billetes rojos, se extendió en la silla y se los tendió. El cliente de Kagome los tomó de sus manos y se los acercó a Sango.

—Muchas Gracias. —Sonrió Meg desde el otro lado. Ella siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo y para todos, aunque a veces fuese falsa. Definitivamente era optimista.

—De nada —El señor se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —Se asomó un pequeño por entre las ropas del anciano.

—Espera que la señorita me entregue el cambio… no seas apresurado. —lo regañó sin enojarse de verdad. Era un alivio para Kagome cuando no le tocaba un personaje gruñendo y repitiendo "_apresúrese."_

—¿Dona parte de su vuelto a la Fundación GN? —Levantó su azulada vista hasta los ojos rasgados del cliente.

—Hasta que sea un número cerrado. —Kagome terminó la cuenta e imprimió la boleta. Shippo, de empaque había embolsado todo hacía rato. El abuelo se marchó, dándole la última moneda del cambio como propina al chico, que la guardó en su pantalón como tesoro. Kagome le tendió más bolsas.

—¡Adios, señorita Kagome! —Se despidió el viejo, mirando la placa en su uniforme formal. Kagome lo observó con melancolía. Odiaba ese uniforme, odiaba al maldito supermercado y su condenada vida.

—¡Adiós, Kagome! —Repitió el niño.

—¡Gracias por preferirnos! —se despidió ella con una sonrisa alicaída.

—¡Anímate Kagome! Este turno ya va a terminar —cotorreó el adolescente desde el final de la caja. Kagome no le contestó y él entendió que estaba lo suficientemente cansada para no tener ánimo de hablar y gastar energías de más. Volteó la vista al frente y se volvió hacia la fila.

—Buenas tardes… —Largó sin saber ya lo que decía. El ejecutivo no le respondió. Estaba atendiendo su celular.— ¿Cliente Premium?

El creído de al frente le hizo una seña diciéndole que no, Kagome comenzó a pasar los productos por el validador. Escuchó nuevamente el timbre de cada objeto. Buscó el código perdido de cada botella. Al parecer, el ejecutivo iba a estar de fiesta… ¡Qué suerte! Se burló irónicamente.

Pasó una botella de ron, cerró la cuenta y expuso la suma. El hombre guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del saco y sacó una billetera cara; buscó y extrajo un billete grande.

—¿Dona parte del cambio a la Fundación…?

El sujeto no la dejó terminar. —¡Ahora no, termina ya! Debo irme rápido a casa. —Kagome, humillantemente crispada quiso pegar el grito en el cielo. ¡Ella también debía estar en casa pronto! ¡Ella también quería terminar rápido! ¡Ella también quería pasarlo bien con sus conocidos, tener un celular bonito y comprar porquerías en el supermercado, de esas que no podía llevar ni con el descuento por trabajar allí! ¡Ella también tenía una vida, maldita sea! ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en tratarla como un estúpido estropajo? ¿Qué se creía la gente que era? ¡Trabajar en un supermercado no era tan denigrante, por Dios! ¡Era un trabajo como cualquier otro, honrado, sacrificado…!

—¿Dona parte de su vuelto? —repitió imponiéndose. El hombre, más bien joven, detuvo su mirada en ella, la examinó cuidadosamente. ¡Sólo eso le faltaba! Ahora el desconocido encontraba una atracción turística más entretenida que la fiesta de su tonta casa.

—No —la retó con la mirada. Kagome esperó el comprobante y le tendió su vuelto. El joven encerró la mano de Kagome, le dio una mirada lasciva y se marchó sin una moneda para Shippo.

—¡Estúpido ricachón! —refunfuñó el chico.

Así era… ¡Estúpido ricachón! Estaba indignada. ¿Qué le importaba a ella si el comercio había caído en un diez por ciento ese trimestre, si los impuestos habían subido otro porcentaje, si la inflación había aumentado con respecto al año anterior, o si la fruta estaba más cara que en la temporada pasada? ¡Eso no justificaba que la encopetada humanidad la tratara como escoria y no le diera dinero a Shippo por envolver sus lujos en una bolsa para que se los pudiesen llevar! ¡No justificaba nada! ¡El mundo estaba mal hecho! Día a día los ricos se hacían más ricos y los pobres más pobres, y la gente como ella tenía que pagar todas las consecuencias, vivir malos tratos, soportar los abusos… ¡Todo por un mísero sueldo de fin de mes que no alcanzaba ni para mantener una casa completa! ¡La vida era una fuente de humillaciones!

Ni en sus peores pesadillas había imaginado terminar así. Kagome Higurashi siempre había sido brillante, y ahora… era una tonta trabajadora de un supermercado, con un ridículo uniforme y una fea placa que decía su nombre adornado por la palabra _Cajera_, que soportaba los desvaríos laborales de todo el mundo para conservar un empleo del que dependía y que odiaba con todo su corazón.

—¿Nos vamos, Kagome? —preguntó Sango, vestida ya con su ropa habitual, mientras salían de los baños, después de una ardua jornada en el trabajo.

—Sí… vámonos —Voceó desganada. Sango la miró preocupada.

—¿Por qué no pides las vacaciones del año pasado? Ya sé que han pasado sólo dos meses desde que decidiste no tomártelas, pero creo que las necesitas… —Kagome la observó muerta de cansancio.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo… —Continuó su camino.— Alguien debe poner el pan en la mesa.

—Pero Kag… Mírate, estás cansada… ojerosa, desganada, triste —Caminó al lado de ella.— Te mereces un descanso —Kagome se detuvo y sonrió falsamente.

—Te lo agradezco, es la mejor de las intenciones para conmigo, pero no puedo, ya sabes…

—Lo sé… pero no imaginas cuánto me gustaría que descansaras, que la pasaras bien un rato, que te distrajeras. Y quién sabe… tal vez conozcas a un hombre que te quiera y puedan luchar esta guerra juntos.

Se burló. —Qué buen chiste, Sango… Escucha esto, no es por ser cruel por tu relación con Miroku, que va viento en popa, pero tarde o temprano te va a decepcionar. Está hecho, todos los hombres son unos canallas.

—Ahí estás de nuevo. —suspiró la castaña, aburrida de oír lo mismo de los labios de su amiga.— Por lo menos olvidaste mencionar la parte de "_juegan con tus sentimientos y se burlan de ti y de tu enamoramiento de colegiala inmadura" —__l_a imitó.

Kagome evidenció su descontento. —Te vas a acordar de mí…

—Anda, camina. Eres una mujer joven pero muy pesimista. Tú te acordarás de mí, ya lo verás… y apresúrate que llegaremos tarde.

El segundo trabajo de Kagome lo había conseguido Sango, precisamente; y era sólo para urgencias. Sin embargo, cuando el costo de la vida comenzó a subir desorbitadamente fue imposible dejarlo, y tuvo que integrarlo a su rutina de lunes a lunes.

El dueño era un hombre noble que se había instalado hacía más de diez años con un negocio que prometía. El bar era un centro de reuniones para gente de todas las edades, sobretodo si había un partido de fútbol o un festival por cable. Se vendían todo tipo de licores, y se pagaba generosamente a todos los empleados, que, a pesar de que eran sólo Kagome y Yuka atendiendo las mesas, Sango en la caja, un cuidador/matón novio de ella, y dos bármanes, funcionaba formidablemente.

A las siete de la tarde era su hora de llegada, y laboraba hasta la medianoche. Cobraba su salario, que servía para moverse por la ciudad al día siguiente y los detalles de cada jornada. Luego se marchaba a una vida oscura y abochornada en casa.

Las horas se le pasaban volando en el alboroto del recinto, que, aunque era pequeño, tenía mesas siempre llenas por todas partes, clientes tan apresurados como los del supermercado, u hombres perdidos a los cuales nadie llamaba y que se embriagaban hasta que debía que avisar a Miroku, el guardia, para que los echara en un taxi o los sacara a la fuerza.

Era una carrera sin final, desde la mesa al mesón, con la bandeja, con la cuenta, con el cambio, con las copas, los _cover_ vacíos y algo para limpiar el alboroto. Esquivando personas, atendiendo llamados, haciendo anotaciones que con la presión podían mezclarse y olvidar a su dueño para revolverse y obligar a Kagome a tomarlas de nuevo.

En fin, una tarea agitada y desagradable, que terminaba con sus pies hechos trizas y dispuestos para dejar de funcionar en cualquier parte, sobretodo si se presentaban altercados, como un escándalo, una persona conflictiva, una riña o problemas con algún libidinoso consumidor que no sólo quería tomarse el trago que le traía la mesera, si no a la mesera completa.

Realmente Kagome no había nacido para eso. Recordaba con nostalgia sus años de vida acomodada, en una casa no lujosa, pero si algo ostentosa, con un patio lleno de flores, un perro de raza, una _nana_ para el aseo, y un estacionamiento con el carro familiar con techo para la lluvia. Todas esas cosas materiales que no tenía y que no dejaban de meterse en su cabeza recordándole cuán bajo había caído.

Había vivido en una familia feliz, con un padre, una madre, hermanas y hermanos, estudios de calidad y una carrera. Tenía la vida por delante, en un escritorio como jefa y no como trabajadora que ganara el mínimo. Habían sido días hermosos y fáciles que terminaron por un enamoramiento ridículo, un error garrafal y un corazón entregado en bandeja y devuelto hecho pedazos.

Kagome Higurashi no había tenido suerte en su vida.

**II**

—Inu… ¿Llegó Kagome?

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no, pequeña? Yo te aviso, ya lo sabes… —Inuyasha terminó de meter unas pruebas en su maletín.

—Pero Ken… Tengo sueño. —Anunció Rin, la niña de tres años que había heredado el cabello azulado de su madre, su voz de ángel caído y su mirada triste.

—Escucha, cuando mamá llegue, iré a tu habitación y la llevaré para que la veas. —la tomó en brazos y salió del estudio lleno de libros para acostarla en la cama que, desde hacía un tiempo, no le pertenecía a nadie más que a ella. Rin sonrió y le jaló el adorable cabello plateado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —quiso saber la pequeña, llena de curiosidad.

—Revisaba unos exámenes… —le contó, la niña era su única compañía en esa solitaria casa, que pedía a gritos un toque femenino y un aire familiar.

_—_¿Y terminaste? —Cuestionó ansiosa, abrazada a él.

—Sí, ya los guarde para darle la mala noticia a mis alumnos.

Rin rió. —¿Reprobaron todos? —La inocencia en sus murmullos de pequeña somnolienta no pasaron desapercibidos para Inuyasha. Amaba a los niños, idolatraba la forma de vivir de los infantes, disfrutaba con las travesuras de sus alumnos, pero por sobretodo, adoraba a esa pequeña en particular: Rin, la más linda de todas, la que lo trataba como a un padre y lo hacía sentir menos solo y más acompañado.

Inuyasha era maestro y Rin no era su alumna, pero asistía al jardín de niños de la escuela donde trabajaba. Su madre no tenía tiempo para ella, y como habían sido amigos hacía algún tiempo él se había ofrecido gentilmente a cuidar a la _hija de su vecina_ mientras ella trabajaba para dar el sustento que le correspondía como mamá. Terminaba su jornada a la misma hora que ella de lunes a viernes, pasaba a recogerla y se iban de la mano, caminando lento hasta la casa de Inuyasha. Rin observaba su hogar siempre vacío y contaba todas sus aventuras del día a los oídos de Inuyasha, que escuchaba como si le relatasen el _bestseller_más fabuloso del año.

Así, de un día para otro, y sin darse cuenta, se había encariñado como con ningún otro niño, se había visto obligado a estrujar sus pocas dotes culinarias para dar una alimentación más sana a la chica, sin cobrarle nada a la retraída de su vecina, que nunca estaba para nadie, y si lo estaba, permanecía durmiendo.

Nadie sabía a quién le tenía más lástima Inuyasha Taisho: si a la madre o a la hija, lo que importaba, realmente, era que por esa chiquilla daba el cielo y la tierra. Incluso había puesto más cuidado en su modo de vida, había apartado los objetos peligrosos del alcance de la mano traviesa, había comprado una colección de cuentos de hadas y _casettes_ con historias fantásticas de dragones y princesas que hacían que Rin alucinara, dejara de esperar a su madre y se durmiera, para seguir añorándola en sueños.

Así llevaba desde que ella había salido de la _salacuna,_ y su _amiga_ nunca había dado muestras del mayor interés por cuidar de su error. Vivía la vida de fantasía, trabajando duro para no mirar la realidad y explotándose para nutrir a la hija de un terrible desamor.

Había tardado meses en convencer a Rin de que él no era su padre, pero ella insistía en llamarlo _papá_; y él, cada vez tenía menos ganas de aclarar todo. Había visto cada uno de sus logros, la había observado con una sonrisa a aprender a caminar, y la había sujetado por primera vez, dándole la mano para que se levantase en sus caídas, hablándole hasta tarde para que ella repitiera y pudieran charlar, adecuando su vida para ella… olvidándose de la música hasta tarde, las películas violentas o de contenido sexual, organizando las comidas, las salidas, los horarios y las visitas.

—Me voy a dormir… —murmuró la pequeña, tapándose la cara con la sábana.

—¿No vas a escuchar la historia? —Quiso saber desde la estantería, estudiando su semblante decepcionado.

—Hoy no… mañana. —Asomó sus ojos suplicantes.

—Está bien… —Apagó la luz y se detuvo en el umbral de la habitación.

Inuyasha Taisho era un padre para Rin, un padre atento, pero no era suficiente. La madre no pensaba llegar esa noche, y tal vez tampoco la siguiente, ni la siguiente. Tal vez algún día se olvidaría de ir a recogerla para siempre. Suspiró con pesar. ¿Qué haría con Rin? Era tan pequeña y solitaria… Era tan inocente… ¿Qué sabía ella de los errores de su madre?

—¿Inu…? —Se aventuró Rin, presintiendo que él aún estaba ahí.

—¿Hmm? —emitió desde la puerta, anunciando que, efectivamente, no se había ido.

—No te olvides de despertarme cuando venga mamá.

Inuyasha se sintió morir. Si no la despertaba era porque ella no llegaba, no porque no deseara que ambas estuvieran más tiempo juntas.

—No me olvidaré… —Quiso escapar.

—¡Por favor, Inu! —Insistió la muchachita, con el último aliento de ese día, para rendirse en los brazos de Morfeo.

_—__Pobre Rin__ —_Suspiró. Aún esperaba que su madre llegara y la recogiese despierta. Kagome solía regresar de madrugada y la cargaba hasta su casa durmiendo, para ir a dejarla en la mañana temprano nuevamente e irse a trabajar, y eso, los días en los cuales aparecía. Muchas veces no iba a recogerla a casa de Taisho.

—Pobre Rin… —repitió. Cerrando la habitación tras de sí, para arreglar sus últimas cosas y esperar… esperar a la mujer que antes había sido la mejor. Al menos, la mejor para él.

III

—Kagome… ¿Vas? —Insistió Miroku, desde el auto en donde se habían subido él, su novia y uno de los barman.

—Estoy cansada y… —se excusó.

—¡Oh, vamos Kagome! Se te borrará la cara de hastío, sólo queremos pasarla bien un rato. —gritó Sango desde adentro de la camioneta roja de su pareja.

—¡La vida es una sola, Kagome! Hay que disfrutarla… —la respaldó Miroku, con un aire de despreocupación máxima.

Kagome se debatió mentalmente, pero sólo duró un segundo. Tomó la mano del chico y se metió con todos.

¿Para qué regresar tan pronto? ¿Para qué fingir que todo estaba bien? ¿Para convencer al mundo de que era completamente feliz con lo que la esperaba en casa? ¿Para cuidar de una niña que nunca debería haber venido al mundo? ¿Para arrastrar con los problemas de una pequeña que la tenía trabajando todos los malditos días de la semana como una verdadera esclava? ¡Necesitaba su tiempo! Tenía que pasarlo bien, hacer lo que le gustaba, vivir la vida que le había sido arrebatada de entre las manos.

¿Para qué volver a casa? ¿Para ser la madre? ¿Para cambiar pañales? ¿Para sentir lo atada que estaba con esa hija que nunca nadie deseó? No quería regresar nunca. No quería entrar por la puerta de ese engreído de Inuyasha Taisho y ver la mirada anhelante de esa niña ¿Qué haría…la abrazaría y le diría: _Oh, pequeña… ¿Te portaste bien con Inu? ¡_Apenas si la conocía! No estaba preparada para ser madre. ¡Nunca lo había estado y nunca lo había deseado! Ella nunca lo había planeado. No había tenido la oportunidad de decidir si quería ser una madre. Nunca había imaginado que su vida acabaría de ese modo.

Estaba sola, sin nadie que la apoyara, sin una familia. No tenía un jardín con animales, ni hermanos ni padres, ni piscina. No tenía una carrera profesional, ni una casa donde respaldarse. Nadie cuidaba de ella y en cambio, tenía que cuidar de Rin. Mientras, Inuyasha Taisho, su engreído vecino, tenía todo lo que ella deseaba. Había terminado sus estudios, tenía una casa hermosa, y la simpatía y amor de Rin.

Ella había sido la mejor hasta que se enamoró del sujeto incorrecto. Él era el más apuesto y su primer gran amor… Kouga Mizutani. Él le enseñó a amar, la conquistó con su simpatía y su virilidad, con sus conocimientos anecdóticos y sus valores férreos. Él le había ofrecido todo y la había tocado por primera vez, también puso su semilla en lo más profundo de su corazón… y de su vientre.

Todavía no podía olvidar a ese sujeto. Cada vez que veía a Rin se acordaba de él. Él, que la dejó cuando todo el mundo de fantasía se vino abajo, el que escapó antes de que los escombros de su felicidad la enterraran debajo de los valores de su familia, de su perfección social y de sus logros académicos. Y él, que la había dejado con un vientre por crecer, una cachetada de su padre y un certificado de congelamiento de estudios universitarios.

Si regresaba a casa, debía ver al creído de Inuyasha Taisho, el flamante Profesor de Educación Básica, que lucía su bello diploma en la entrada de la casa para que ella lo viese todos los días al entrar de puro gusto. El maldito Inuyasha Taisho que tenía dinero hasta por los codos con la herencia de su amada familia ¡El hombre al cual todo en su maldita vida le había resultado como quería! ¡Lo odiaba tanto!

—Kagome… ¿Bailamos? —Preguntó un amigo, el cual solía rondarla cada vez que asistía a esa discoteca.

—¡Claro! —se levantó y se quitó la chaqueta, dejando ver un escote pronunciado que hizo que los ojos del hombre, del cual ni el nombre recordaba, relampaguearan. Él le tendió la mano, y junto a la música electrónica que sonaba en el local nocturno fueron hasta la rústica pista de baile.

Sango sonrió. Esa chica necesitaba descargarse de alguna forma. Trabajaba duro todos los días de la semana en el bar y seis días en el supermercado. Su vida era decepcionante, pero la niña rica ya había aprendido a relacionarse en el bajo mundo.

Descargaba sus penas como todo humano simple y silvestre. Bebía, tenía hombres, intentaba con algunos, salía con otros, fumaba… De todos modos, así era la vida, había que gozarla libre y sin ataduras, si no, se vivía reprimida y amarga. La juventud en ese barrio se aprovechaba.

Kagome se posesionó de la pista, completamente fuera de si, rebalsada en la euforia exquisita del olvido, deslumbró a todos con sus movimientos, con su ritmo desesperado e interminable, sus giros, sus pasos, su danza vacía. El hombre le tendió una copa, que aceptó sin escrúpulo alguno, rieron, charlaron, hablaron de cosas íntimas, más íntimas, demasiado íntimas, bailaron lentos, movieron el esqueleto, nadie sabía ni recordaba a la niña que aguardaba en casa del _examigo_.

Terminaron con los pies y la cabeza reventada, delante de toda la demás gente que no se percataba de nada y tampoco le interesaba. Eran desconocidos, ninguna persona sabía que esa era Kagome Higurashi, expulsada y desterrada de su Hogar por quedarse preñada sin estar casada y sin novio formal… La que había protegido el nombre del novio hasta el último golpe, y la que nunca lo reveló.

—¿Llevo a Kagome a casa? —preguntó Miroku seriamente, siempre preocupado por sus chicas, sin ninguna otra intención más que protegerlas.

—Déjala… la está pasando de maravilla. No la interrumpas —respondió Sango, mostrando la razón con la mirada: Kagome se besaba fervientemente con el sujeto de rostro desconocido, como siempre hacía con uno y con otro. Sango los desaprobaba a todos, pero la dejaba. Kagome era mayor y podía escoger a su propio hombre… aunque debiese intentar una y otra vez con distintos tipos... tal vez, en una de esas, aparecía el héroe azul que la sacara de esa pobreza enfermarte y desesperante en la cual vivía. Suspiró, quizás sólo necesitaba amor… podía ser la pobreza del corazón la que estaba consumiendo a su amiga. Kagome Higurashi era pobre de corazón. Estaba vacía y cerrada, y no pensaba abrirse ni con la llave maestra que trae siempre consigo el príncipe.

—Kagome, te llevaré a casa… —Resolvió Miroku, con las llaves del auto en las manos.

—¡Ey, amigo… tranquilo! La señorita esta pasándola bien —se opuso el hombre.

—Miroku… es temprano aún. Una hora más… sólo una. —Rogó con dificultad la chica, en brazos del personaje.

—Estás ebria… —Alegó el pelinegro.

—¡No lo estoy! —Bufó obstinada.

—¡Vienes conmigo, te llevaré a tu casa!

Miroku Asakura sabía lo que significaba tener un padre borracho que nunca llegaba y que cuando lo hacía no era para nada más que golpear, ofender y culpar a sus hijos por la muerte de su madre. La situación de Kagome era diferente, pero él sabía que en casa del vecino de Kagome había una niña esperándola de la misma forma que esperaba él, cuando aún era un tierno niño de pelo negro y ojos azules profundos y llenos de determinación.

—Rin te está esperando —Acusó, serio.

—¿Rin? —Interrogó el posible novio de ese día a Kagome.

Kagome rió buscando una explicación. —¡Mi… hermana, me espera en casa! —Mintió. Miroku la observó con desaprobación.— Miroku… ella puede esperar. Además debe estar dormida

—Sí. —le dio toda la razón.— Puede esperarte toda la vida si así lo deseas, pero no será pequeña y tierna cuando decidas ir por ella —Golpeó la mesa.

Kagome se enfureció. —¿Te gusta criticarme, verdad? —balbuceó con la lata de cerveza en la mano.

—¡Sólo ven conmigo! —la jaló del brazo y de un puro movimiento la hizo caminar hasta la camioneta, la subió en ella y encendió el motor lo suficientemente enojado como para abrir la boca una vez y gritarle que tire eso, refiriéndose a la lata.

—¡No estoy ebria! —Masculló.

El camino fue frío. A Miroku no le gustaba que las mujeres sufrieran, y esa Kagome estaba atándose las manos ella misma. Alguien tenía que hacer algo por ella, y si Sango se negaba, quedaba automáticamente en sus manos.

La dejó en su casa, Kagome bajó sin despedirse, buscó las llaves largo rato y entró en su pequeña casa, una muy chiquita que había alquilado luego que cansarse de vivir a expensas de Inuyasha Taisho, su mejor amigo de Universidad, y quien puso su hombro para que ella llorase por una vida extraviada. Se quitó los zapatos. Aunque él la había acogido en su hogar estando embarazada, ella no había soportado ver cómo el salía a la Facultad todas las mañanas y estudiaba para los exámenes que ella no podía rendir.

Huyendo de él había buscado un trabajo en un supermercado y había alquilado la barata vivienda de al lado. Cuando la niña nació tuvo que seguir trabajando, y luego de unos meses Inuyasha Taisho, a propia petición de él, se había convertido en el protector y cuidador oficial del bebé.

Rin lo llamaba padre… ¡Si padre no había ninguno! ¡Ni siquiera el suyo, que le había dado la espalda cuando más lo había necesitado! ¡Todos eran unos malditos! Pero Inuyasha cuidaba a Rin, protegía a Rin, quería a Rin…

¡Rin!

Encajó uno de sus pies en un zapato y salió corriendo a duras penas por la puerta de su casa, cruzó su feo jardín de tierra y llegó hasta el pasto de su vecino Taisho. Tocó la puerta y nadie contestó.

—¿Inuyasha? —Temió abrir, pero lo hizo, algo le decía en su dos sentidos funcionales que no todo andaba bien. Entró y avanzó hasta el living, en donde un hombre de rostro cálido y ojos dorados la observaba sentado en un sofá, con un libro en las manos, y una luz de media potencia.

—Inuyasha perdóname, yo… me retracé. —Mintió, como era su costumbre. Inuyasha ya lo sabía.

—Estás ebria —la reprendió.

—¡No lo estoy! —largó Kagome, sin motivo para enojarse. ¿Por qué todos le decían lo mismo?— Estoy cansada…

—Estás borracha como una tuba y has llegado tarde, Rin se durmió.

Kagome demoró en responder. —Mejor así… —Bajó la cabeza.

—¿Mejor así? ¿Te sientes aliviada por decepcionar a tu hija de esa forma? —Tachó el joven, incrédulamente.

Kagome revolvió su cabello complicada. —No es de tu incumbencia.

—Sí lo es —se puso de pie inclemente y con el ceño fruncido. No podía dejar caer a Kagome en la perdición. Dejó el libro en la mesita y la encaró. Kagome retrocedió un metro de él y lo miró a la distancia.

—No lo es… no eres nada mío.

Inuyasha se enfadó por la respuesta. —Fuimos amigos, buenos amigos…

Kagome respondió con porfía. —Tú lo has dicho… _fuimos_. Tú no te metes en mi vida, y no me meto en la tuya… tú cuida de Rin, yo te doy dinero. —Solucionó con voz despreocupada.

—¡No quiero tu dinero! Me preocupo por ti, mira cómo estás… ebria, cansada, trasnochada, sucia —recriminó.

—¡No es problema tuyo! ¡Todos los hombres quieren controlar nuestras vidas y luego marcharse para siempre y dejarnos solas! ¡Solo quieres controlarme! —Kagome se enfureció e Inuyasha se revolvió el cabello y se paseó por la sala tratando de no mirarla y ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella, Dios?

—No quiero controlarte, Kagome —Lucho contra la corriente.— Quiero que estés bien, sana, que cuides de Rin, que retomes tu vida…

Kagome se irritó y creyó ver sus verdaderas intenciones. —¡Te crees con el derecho de reclamarme porque todo en tu maldita existencia ha resultado como querías¡ —Acusó con impotencia. ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser peor que él?— ¡Yo no pedí que ella viniera! ¡No puedo hacer más, Inuyasha! ¡No está en mis manos!

Inuyasha vio como ella se alteraba de sobremanera y se ponía a llorar. Impotencia, rabia, no sabía qué sentir en una situación como aquella. Kagome estaba destruyéndose a si misma y no entendía que él no quería dejarla.

Tomó determinación. Ella debía ver sus errores. —¿Tanto te afecta que él te haya dejado? ¡¿Tanto te duele haber abandonado tus estudios?! ¡¿Es tan difícil trabajar y vivir normalmente como cualquiera de nosotros?!

Kagome quedó estupefacta. Descubrir a Inuyasha así de enojado era… era desesperante. Debía admitir, tal vez, que no quería que él la odiase. Él continuó. —¡Tienes algo mucho más hermoso y que la gente normal, como dices que YO soy, no tiene: Rin muere por ti, Kagome! ¡Date cuenta!

Trató de hacerle entender la belleza de su hija, la magnitud de lo que significaba la palabra _madre_, trató de enseñarle todo el amor que Rin tenía para ella, pero Kagome no quería escuchar, Kagome no notaba nada de lo que se perdía, Kagome sólo añoraba su antigua vida… Kagome estaba perdida entonces.

—¡Tú no entiendes nada! —Vociferó como una loca. Inuyasha se asustó por la pequeña, si ella despertaba se aterraría con la discusión. El problema era que era inevitable pelear.

—No tiene nada de malo ser madre soltera —Articuló, intentando relajarse.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo… —se burló Kagome, alzando las manos y alborotando de su suerte que, comparada con la de él, era la peor.— ¡No te quedaste sola y sin hogar y con un vientre que crecía y crecía! —gritó iracunda.— ¡No sabes lo que significa tener que cargar con todo esto TÚ SOLA! ¡No lo sabes, Inuyasha! ¡Soy la escoria de la sociedad y ya no sirvo para nadie, nadie me presta ayuda, nadie se enamora de mí, nadie me quiere en su vida!

Ella definitivamente se equivocaba. Rin lloraba por tenerla más en su vida y él siempre le había prestado toda su ayuda, Kagome estaba ciega.

—¡Soy lo peor! —gimió mortificada, a punto de caer en cualquier parte.

Inuyasha respiraba agitado también. Kagome debía superarlo. Había sido suficiente de malos entendidos, peleas y ataques, Rin requería a su madre en ese momento.

—No te esfuerzas por hacerlo mejor —habló por fin, tranquilamente. Kagome vio como el tachaba su existencia desde un punto superior.— Mira tu vida… ¡Todo está al revés! Rin necesita una verdadera madre…

—¡Una verdadera madre está casada y tiene un padre para sus hijos, Inuyasha! —Trató de explicar de una vez por todas con un rugido bestial, él estaba torturándola. Se dio una vuelta sobre sus pies… ¡Estaba torturándola! ¡Tortura! Sujetó su cabeza y estiró su cabello hasta atrás, todo le daba vueltas.

—¿Por eso sales con cualquier imbécil que se te cruce… para darle un padre a Rin? —Continuó amargamente y con ironía, colérico de verdad. ¡Kagome no entendía razones!

Basta. ¡Basta! ¡Inuyasha Taisho no era nadie para reclamarle todo! ¡Ya era una mujer adulta y podía hacer lo que quisiera!

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Concedió.— …Y me casaría con el primer idiota que me ame. —Inuyasha la miró absorto.

—Yo no soy un idiota, Kagome… —Confesó por fin, con un murmullo y bajando la cabeza. Se rendía. ¿Para qué pelear más y terminar de destruirlo todo?

Silencio. Silencio total. Kagome buscó sus ojos como nunca antes. Inuyasha Taisho… El agradable peliplata de baja estatura, cabellos plateados e intensos ojos ámbar, que cuidaba de su hija, que la acogía cuando tenía problemas… cuando llegaba borracha; que no aceptaba su dinero, que la cobijaba siempre y perdonaba todas sus indolencias… ¿Lo hacía porque la amaba?

¿A ella? ¿A la irresponsable y mala Kagome? ¿A la estúpida madre soltera que huía de su maternidad y la cubría con trabajo, horas extras y extensas fiestas podridas?

Buscó el dorado con el barniz de su mirada, pero estaba oculto bajo el flequillo de su extensa cabellera. Sí, tal vez la amaba… pero no quería hacerlo. Estaba encubierto. Inuyasha también se avergonzaba de quererla.

Rió amargamente de su desgracia. —Pero no te casarás conmigo, Inuyasha… El príncipe azul no existe, y la Bella Durmiente quizás esté muerta de verdad.

No había nada de alcohol en sus palabras, Kagome Higurashi estaba más lúcida que nunca y conocía cada una de sus faltas. En el fondo de su corazón siempre había sabido que estaba haciendo las cosas mal. —No existen los finales felices —concluyó, condenándose.

Y era esa Kagome, con todos esos defectos la que le gustaba, la que lo hacía soportar cada uno de sus abusos. La débil chica, la inteligente, la perseverante, aunque fuese en las cosas malas. La Kagome que estaba delante de él.

Inuyasha sonrió con ternura. —Te amo —declaró, caminando hacia ella.

—Y yo te odio —trató de protegerse de él. No quería ser engañada nuevamente. Todos los hombres eran malos. Intentó tenerlo presente.

—No es verdad… —la abrazó, y ella no tuvo la fuerza ni la voluntad para impedirlo. Ese abrazo era más reconfortante que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Le indicaba que ya no estaba sola, que alguien la amaba, que Inuyasha estaba ahí, en su corazón. Había descubierto que Inuyasha siempre había estado en él.

—Claro que sí. —siguió negándolo testarudamente, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho y guardando todos los sentimientos que había descubierto que tenía cuando él tocó su rostro. Ya no quería sufrir más.

—Yo sé que no —Insistió con dulzura.

Kagome resopló con tristeza. —Tienes razón… Siempre tienes la maldita razón.

—¿Te casarás conmigo? —Kagome levantó la vista sorprendida y se encontró con la de Inuyasha. No pudo evitar ponerse a llorar.

—¿Ahora debo llorar de la emoción, darte un beso y responderte que no lo sabía, pero había soñado día y noche con este día? —tartamudeó con barullos temerosos, para ocultar su indecisión. Su voz traicionera salió más cortada de lo que debía.

—Puedes sólo decir que sí —bromeó Inu, con humor. La chica no dijo nada, sólo lo estudió intensamente con ganas de tomar su mano y correr por el calendario nadando en aquel océano. —¿Kagome?

—¡Te amo desde hace tanto! —Explotó, aunque trató de contenerlo, cubriéndolo todo con un odio innecesario que no pudo reprimir más. La mojigata Kagome había dejado caer todas sus máscaras: Amaba a ese engreído que ni siquiera era engreído. El siempre había abrigado su piel con su bálsamo de consejos y ayudas furtivas que echaba encima de todos sus traspiés. Lo había odiado tanto porque pensaba jamás poder acceder a él.

—No desde hace más que yo. —Reconoció Inuyasha Taisho.

Kagome rió. —¿Qué hemos estado haciendo entonces? —Indagó, con el cuerpo liviano y embriagado de prosperidad.

Unió su frente a la de ella y fundieron sus ojos en un potente abrazo, sin descubrir que la pequeña, que había despertado de los gritos, suspiraba de alegría al ver a su madre llegar, y a su _padre_ Inuyasha estrecharla como a una esposa.

—Inuyasha… perdí mi zapatilla… —No quería estropear el mejor momento de su existencia, pero su pie se estaba congelando.

—Quédate… Tal vez haya una para ti en mi vida. —Solucionó Inuyasha Taisho con todo el amor del mundo, aferrándola con toda su fuerza para que nunca se le escapase de las manos otra vez, y dándole al fin, el beso infinito que había esperado robarle a esa niña caprichosa desde hacía años.

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**¡HOLA! Espero que les haya gustado este triste One-shot. Es una historia mia muy antigua, del año 2008, ue decidí subirla a este fandom. ¿Por qué? Por que aunque Inuyasha no sea así de tierno, me encantaría que lo fuese. Estoy segura de que con sus propios hijos sería el mejor hombre del mundo, porque en el fondo de su corazón es muy noble. :)**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic y nos leemos en otra historia!**

**¡Espero sus Reviews!**

* * *

LOS INVITO A PARTICIPAR EN MI GRUPO:

www(punto)facebook(punto)com(slash)groups(slash)cl audiagazziero

A través de este grupo podrán saber en qué estoy, en qué estoy trabajando, por qué me retraso, qué ideas se me ocurren, etc. Les puede servir, además de conocerme más como ficker y como persona. :) No tengan miedo de agregarme a facebook :)

* * *

29/09/2013


End file.
